kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wolf
Star Wolf (originally from the Star Fox series) is a team of galactic bounty hunters who make their base in Galaxia. The Old Star Wolf Team was led by John O'Donnell, who was killed by Tallest Miyuki, so his son, Wolf became leader of the next two Star Wolf teams. They drive ships called Wolfens, and upgraded versions called Wolfen II's. Their base is stationed in the Sargasso Region, where bounty hunters gather. Star Wolf Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2sGNGGEbOo Star Wolf mk II Boss Theme/Old Star Wolf Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqE3hKrhYGw History Benders' Dawn Saga The Old Star Wolf team made an appearance in Monty's Galactic Days, where they were hired by Tallest Miyuki to hunt for Monty Uno and his team. They ambushed them when they were leaving Planet Dagobah, but the operatives bested them. Old Star Wolf assisted the Irkens in defending Planet Irk, each member battling a certain one of Monty's team. Star Wolf's leader, John O'Donnell, battled Monty in Castle Irk, but he was stabbed by Tallest Miyuki via psychic through camera monitor. Old Star Wolf disbanded, and Wolf eventually started the new team. In Operation: GALACSIA, Star Wolf was hired by the Almighty Tallest to hunt down Nigel Uno and his friends. They ambushed them once after they left Planet Glacia, and they ambushed Nigel a second time when he left Nightmare Land. They later accompanied the rest of the invasion force as the Irkens invaded Earth. They were ordered to capture Rachel McKenzie, which they were able to do with Rattlesnake Jake's help. They brought Rachel to the Tallest, and threatened to kill her if Nigel didn't bring them the Stars. After Ava brought them the Stars herself, the Tallest betrayed Star Wolf and had them locked away with the operatives. The Kids Next Door helped them escape, and they allied their selves with them for the rest of the invasion. When the Tallest were defeated, falling to Earth, Star Wolf dragged them away to be eaten by Rattlesnake Jake. Star Wolf later helped the operatives during the final battle against Dimentia, and once she was defeated, Rattlesnake Jake tipped his hat to Nigel, and each member of Star Wolf found a new respect for him as well. The Star Wolf Team appeared among many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. They also appeared during The Great Galactic Race, racing in Wolf's Landmaster tank. They didn't last long as they crashed during the Flora segment. Firstborn Saga Star Wolf made their latest return in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, in which Boba Fett called them for help in hunting The Quads. Together, they ambushed the main group as they left Planet Secco, with Cad Bane and Aurra Sing getting in their way, but they were defeated easily. They went to regroup on Planet Kateenia, where Monty Uno encountered them. He tried to reason with Wolf about his anger towards him, but Wolf didn't listen as they attacked Monty, later locking him in G.U.N. H.Q.. Star Wolf then worked with GUN as they began their mission to imprison metahumans. When Boba Fett decided to switch to the side of good, Star Wolf accompanied him as they attacked GUN's headquarters. When Arceus destroyed the universe near the story's end, Star Wolf partially helped the others during The Scattered Realms stage. They later joined the rest of the cast at the afterparty. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, New Star Wolf was hired by Neftin Prog to capture Dimentia and later hunt for Nebula. The new member, Daddy Masterson was defeated by Mason, allowing Sector V to escape from Sargasso Station. John Fett and Aurorra were assigned to start a battle between the Glomourians and Kateenians, and they battled Chris Uno and Makava afterwards. Members Old Star Wolf John O'Donnell John was the former Star Wolf leader, and was friends with Jango Fett. His son, Wolf, was friends with Boba Fett. He was killed by Tallest Miyuki, who framed Monty and gave Wolf the desire to kill him. Cad Bane Cad Bane is a Duro hunter, and known to be one of the greatest. Those who hear his name wish that they were dead. Aurra Sing Aurra is a Glomourian, and was the only female Star Wolf member. She seemed to be in charge of breaking up Bane and John's fights. Boba Fett Boba Fett was the youngest member of Star Wolf, being 10 years old. He seems the most serious and vicious, due to the fact his father was recently murdered by a psychicbender. Transverse Star Wolf Wolf O'Donnell Wolf is the son of John. His greatest rival seems to be Star Fox. Leon Powalski Leon is a chameleon, whose ship can turn invisible. His cousin is the Nerd King, Francis. Panther Caroso A more recent member with a Spanish accent. He has a crush on Ava. Rattlesnake Jake Star Wolf's newest member, a demonic snake who claims to be from Hell. Rather that a regular Wolfen, he has a long, snake-like body of armor, with several rockets, laser turrets, and an opening in the back for his tail to shoot out bombs. His tail is a machine gun. New Star Wolf Wolf O'Donnell The most senior member of Star Wolf who is still leading, however he doesn't get into action as much. John Fett The son of Boba Fett and Khryssa, whose care was apparently entrusted by Boba to Wolf. He a blue fox, and wields his father's dual lightsabers. Aurorra Bane The daughter of Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, who wields her mother's light-nun-chucks. She is a blue-skinned half-Glomourian/Duro. She mostly hangs around John. Daddy Masterson Daddy is a human bounty hunter from Secco, who went to Earth and married a rich woman. He had a beautiful daughter, but when she began to exhibit her mother's greed, Daddy became disgusted and left. He doesn't help his teammates that much now as he's lost interest in money. Space Dandy Dandy is a new recruit, a handsome alien hunter from another galaxy. He ate the Escape-Escape Fruit, and is able to get out of any situation, including the destruction of a planet. Stories They Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Organizations Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Galacsia Bosses Category:MGD Bosses Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Star Wolf